Gilles de Rais
Gilles de Rais is a man of sinister reputation, whose name is equated with Bluebeard. Story Maddened Devotion A tactician serving under Jeanne d'Arc, Gilles witnessed her burnt to the stake, something that broke a part of him. Desperate to find her again, Gilles, under the tutelage of Francois Prelati, sold his Soul to Demons, committing heinous acts even upon young children in order to placate them, damning himself until he was sentenced to death - and embraced his fate, asking that his body was burnt afterwards as to mimic his lady. Eventually summoned as a Divine Servant of Virgo by a sadistic master who used him as a tool for even more sacrifices, Gilles first appeared as a villain, but was eventually rescued by Annabelle Zera and Leonardo da Vinci, whom he joined in the hopes that his wish of seeing Jeanne once more would be granted. At the war's end, victorious over XENOS, he faded away, his wish granted by Nicol Bolas. A Wish has Consequences As a result of this wish, an alternate Timeline was formed in which both Jeanne d'Arc and a dark counterpart, Joan of Arc, were created, and forced to wage war against each other. Gilles jumped inside the war and despite being pushed back at first by Xiaopai Ming, ended up being able to join with both Jeanne and appease the tensions between them, facing against Paradox Shella despite the grievous wounds it caused him. Appearance Gilles is a knight with black curly hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a dark, medieval armor adorned with a dark cape. His expression is usually brooding. Personality One who has forsaken redemption and embraces the mantle of self-loathing, Gilles is fully ready to plunge into the depths of Inferno to salvage Jeanne's existence, cursing himself in order to save her. Believing himself to be beyond salvation, Gilles deeply adores Jeanne - a feeling that borders on worship more than love - and since he lost her, is obsessed with lost innocence, hating beauty and saintliness in the world, believing them to be impostures. With Jeanne and Joan's resurgence, Gilles's devotion is twofold; his Gilles de Rais persona is hopelessly devoted to Jeanne and her crusade for purity, while as Bluebeard, he deeply sympathizes for Joan's existence as a person vindicated by history. As a result, he refuses to choose between either of them and gives his entire existence to protect, love and worship them both. Powers * Black Magic Mastery: Gilles possess high level in black magic, sacrificing lives and dignity for sheer power, allowing him to manipulate elements and conjure Demons. * Divine Servant Abilities: Gilles possesses extremely high abilities befitting his rank as a Divine Servant. This exemplifies his abilities as a tactician, a warrior and a sorcerer. ** Advent: Gilles' unique Advent allows him to exist in two Signs at the same time: as a Virgo and a Capricorn, the first symbolizing his undying devotion to Jeanne, the second capitalizing his slow descent into madness. Storylines * Magus Wars : Honesty features him briefly. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features him as an outside influence. Trivia * Gilles de Rais is a historical character whose legend was the subject of many gory tales. * He is responsible for the creation through Black Magic of Homonculus-type Constructs such as Monique de Rais and Francois de Rais. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant